Fall
by Haruko Akemi
Summary: "Kau pergi saja. Tinggalkan aku seperti dia." / Berpikir, ayo berpikir Sasuke. Gunakan otak setengah pemberian Om Albert Enteng! Sasuke galau, Naruto kacau. Sasuke kacau, Naruto galau. Begitu terus saat hubungan mereka sedang bermasalah. Happy Reading! Sasufem!Naru fict!


**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Pairing** **: Sasuke U./** **fem!** **Naruto U.**

 **Genre** **: Humor,** **Romance**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo(s), AU, OOC,** **fem!** **NARUTO, dll.**

 **Summary** **:** "Kau pergi saja. Tinggalkan aku seperti dia." / Berpikir, ayo berpikir Sasuke. Gunakan otak setengah pemberian _Om Albert Enteng!_ Sasuke galau, Naruto kacau. Sasuke kacau, Naruto galau. Begitu terus saat hubungan mereka sedang bermasalah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fall** **© Haruko Akemi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mata membengkak, hidung merah, napas terputus-putus, wajah sayu dan malas melakukan apapun. Tidur melingkar seperti tupai hibernasi sambil memeluk guling dan bersembunyi dibalik selimut tebal yang sudah ia gulung menyerupai kepompong purba.

Apa yang terjadi? Tidak ada, karena dia tidak akan mau menjawabnya. Ada bekas air mata disudut matanya. Untuk membuat wajah _amburadul_ seperti itu dibutuhkan tangisan sepanjang malam. Maka kau akan mendapatkan wajah persis seperti wajahnya.

 **TOK!**

 **TOK!**

 **TOK!**

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan didalam, Nak? Ayo keluar kita makan malam bersama."

Helaan napas terdengar, ' _Lupakan saja, cacingku sedang puasa.'_ Pikirnya stress.

"Aku sedang diet, ibu. Dilarang makan malam empat jam sebelum tidur."

Sang ibu hanya mengernyit bingung karena anak perempuannya tidak pernah sekalipun memikirkan penampilan. Dan tidak mau berpikir macam-macam ia hanya mengendikkan bahu, "Baiklah. Tapi kalau nanti malam kau lapar, makanannya ibu simpan di kulkas, ya."

Gadis ini mengangguk, "Naruto, kau dengar ibu? Makanannya ibu simpan dikulkas."

Lupa karena pintu kamarnya itu ditutup dan ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, membuat ibunya mengatakan pesannya lagi. "Iyaaa ibuuu. Aku mengerti." sahutnya sambil berlari kekamar mandi. Ia merasa harus mandi air hangat untuk menghilangkan galaunya.

.

.

.

Didalam kamar mandi, gadis ini duduk didalam sebuah bak besar yang biasa digunakan ibunya untuk mencuci pakaian yang seharusnya ada dikamar mandi di bawah. Tapi entah bagaimana bisa ada didalam kamar mandinya. Ia melamun, tidak seperti biasanya. Karena biasanya ia akan berteriak tentang kekasihnya tercinta SasuTampan-nyan~ tapi kali ini dia bertingkah seolah ini adalah sebuah cerita berjudul _DIAM_.

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam kepala kuningnya itu. Bibir _sekseh_ miliknya bahkan terkunci rapat seolah ada seekor lintah yang membuat bibirnya mengkerut seperti nenek-nenek yang sering ia temui di depan gang dekat rumahnya.

Ia bangkit lalu menyalakan _keran_ air hangat dan duduk lagi di bak berwarna merah itu. Ia terlihat seperti seonggok cucian kotor yang dilupakan pemiliknya. Naruto yang galau memang benar-benar kacau.

Ia bahkan membiarkan tubuhnya basah tanpa melepaskan pakaiannya. Ia sibuk berendam di dalam bak besar padahal di samping ada _bathtub_ bersih _kinclong_. Yah apa boleh buat mungkin ia memang nyaman dengan bak tersebut.

Kita tinggalkan gadis itu. Kita lihat apa yang sedang dilakukan kekasihnya Uchiha Sasuke sang penakluk wanita. Semoga saja selesai kita melihat Sasuke, Naruto sudah kembali seperti sedia kala. Ia seperti hidup di jaman _Charlie Caplang_. Tidak asik!

.

.

.

.

.

 **~HARUKO AKEMI~**

"Sasuke, ayo makan. Aku lapar. Ini sudah malam." Kalimat bernada rengekan itu berasal dari Itachi, pria tampan penakluk _waria_ , maksudnya _wanita dan pria_. Pasukan elit _Yim-Yam_ tidak akan melewatkan _seme macho_ seperti Itachi. Ia menjadi incaran nomer satu dari kaum _ngondek_ seluruh dunia. Tolong lupakan, ini terlalu humuhumu.

' _Lupakan soal makan. Cacingku sedang tidak ingin diganggu.'_ Ternyata otaknya sama kacau dengan sang kekasih.

"Sasuke, ayo makan. Kau mau kutinggal disini? Kau mau pulang jalan kaki? Ini sudah malam dan aku lapar." Tidak ada sahutan karena sang adik tidak berniat untuk menyuarakan apapun. "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Berkelahi dengan Naruto?"

Sasuke menatap sang kakak tampannya dengan wajah yang tidak bisa di netralisir dengan air dingin. Terlaru banyak kerutan. Mungkin Sasuke mulai membutuhkan krim _anti-aging_ seperti milik Itachi. "Apa? Aku salah bicara?"

Sasuke kembali melengos malas, menatap deburan air laut di pantai. Jarinya sibuk membentuk tulisan _**Sasuke love Naruto**_ banyak-banyak. Iya, mereka sedang berada di pantai sejak empat jam yang lalu. Sekarang sudah pukul sembilan malam, jelas saja Itachi lapar.

"Kau pergi saja. Tinggalkan aku seperti dia."

Itachi merasa melihat sesuatu yang melayang di kepala Sasuke. Itu seperti hologram Tante Sadako yang sedang mengelus kepala Sasuke yang tertunduk. _'Mungkin aku terlalu lapar hingga imajinasiku terlihat begitu meyakinkan.'_ Pikirnya sambil mengedipkan mata beberapa kali.

"Kau putus dengan Naruto? Kenapa? Kau menyakitinya? Kau membuatnya menangis? Kekanakan sekali."

Lihat ada berapa pisau imajiner yang menembus telak di jantung Sasuke. Membuat kepalanya semakin menunduk hingga wajahnya tersungkur ke pasir pantai. Jika saja adiknya itu senang bercanda mungkin Itachi akan tertawa sambil mengepang rambut hitamnya yang berkilau.

Tapi tidak. Itachi mendekati Sasuke dan adiknya itu pingsan. Tubuhnya sudah sangat dingin dan ia langsung membopong Sasuke di pundaknya seperti dulu saat mereka masih kecil. Itachi hanya bisa menghela napas. Adiknya tidak mau bercerita apapun dan Naruto juga tidak akan mengatakan apapun.

Mereka berdua memang pasangan serasi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~HARUKO AKEMI~**

 _Sepuluh jam yang lalu._

" _Kenapa Sasuke lama sekali? kemana dia? Aku seperti akan memiliki tunas jika lebih lama lagi. Sebaiknya aku hubungi Ayah."_

Loh kok?

.

.

" _Halo, ayah. Apa ayah tahu dimana Sasuke?"_

" _..."_

" _Ayah, selalu saja seperti itu. Cepat suruh Sasuke kemari. Dia bukan pembantu, ayah. Biarkan bibi Fuyu yang membereskan dapur. Lagipula ibu kemana?"_

" _..."_

" _Ya, aku ingat. Arisan di gua hantu bersama teman. Ayah tolong berikan ponselnya pada Sasuke. Aku ingin bicara."_

" _..."_

" _Cepat kau kemari. Kutunggu lima belas menit dari sekarang sebelum kukatakan bahwa aku ingin menikah dengan ora─"_

 _ **Tuut...**_

 _ **Tuut...**_

 _ **Tuut...**_

" _Kenapa dimatikan? Sasuke menyebalkan!" gadis ini kembali duduk di sebuah bangku sambil menunggu kekasihnya. Ini sudah pukul sebelas lewat dan matahari sedang terik. Naruto memilih untuk langsung saja berjalan kearah kafe yang menjadi tempat janji temu mereka._

 _Ia memilih bangku didekat jendela besar yang mengarah ke jalan agar bisa dengan leluasa melihat Sasuke jika ia datang nanti. Ia memesan segelas jus jeruk untuk menemaninya menunggu Sasuke. Dan lima belas menit sudah dilewati tapi Sasuke tidak kunjung datang. Hingga dua jam ia menunggu, Sasuke benar-benar tidak datang._

 _Ia sudah menghabiskan tiga gelas jus jeruk dan dua piring pancake._ " _Keterlaluan! Kemana si Teme itu!" ucapnya marah._

 _Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang, ia kecewa tentu saja_. _"Sasubaka! Tega-teganya kau membuatku menunggu tidak jelas seperti ini!" Seperti biasa sepanjang jalan ia akan berteriak untuk meluapkan rasa kesalnya._

 _Dan saat melihat kearah kafe disebelahnya kedua matanya melebar karena melihat Sasuke sedang duduk berdua bersama seorang wanita cantik! Dan hal itu semakin membuat amarahnya meletup seperti air rebusan ramen yang mendidih. "Baiklah-baiklah kalau itu maumu Uchiha Sasuke! Aku akan mengatakannya langsung. Aku akan mendatangimu!"_

 _Gadis ini langsung masuk kedalam kafe dan hal itu jelas membuat Sasuke tersenyum senang sebelum terkejut karena kopi hitam yang diminumnya mengalir di atas kepalanya. Naruto merunduk mendekatkan wajahnya dan berkata pelan di sebelah telinganya, "Terimakasih karena sudah membuatku menunggu selama dua jam Uchiha Sasuke. Dan selamat bersenang-senang dengan kekasih barumu. Kita putus." Tersenyum manis dengan mata yang Sasuke yakin sudah berkaca-kaca. Lalu melenggang pergi dengan langkah cepat._

 _Sasuke masih terdiam dan tersadar sesaat kemudian lalu berlari mengejar gadisnya yang ia lihat berbelok kearah kanan. Ini salah paham. Benar-benar salah paham. Sebenarnya dimana gadisnya menunggu. Sejak tadi pun ia sudah menunggu selama dua jam tapi Naruto tidak juga muncul._

 _Ia melihat kafe sebelahnya dan menghela napas lelah. Ternyata ia yang salah tempat. Seharusnya kafe di sebelahnya ini tempat Naruto menunggu. Ia buru-buru hingga tidak sadar salah tempat. Lagi pula kenapa harus dua kafe ini memiliki warna dan tata ruang yang sama persis, sih? Hanya selisih dua toko pula!_

'Jelas saja! Itu adalah cabang dari kafe tersebut, Sasuke bodoh!' _batinnya menyesal._

 _Dan seperti itulah. Sasuke yang tidak berhasil mengejar Naruto dan ia tidak berani menemui Naruto dirumahnya karena sudah pasti gadisnya menolak bertemu dengannya._

 _._

 _._

Sekarang jelas sudah ada apa dengan _absurdnya_ mereka berdua malam ini. Lagi pula seberapa bodohnya mereka berdua? Apa gunanya ponsel? Sudah kubilang mereka seperti hidup di jaman _Charlie Caplang!_

.

.

.

.

.

 **~HARUKO AKEMI~**

Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk membuat _favorite couple_ kita ini berbaikan? Dan Itachi berkata kalau Sasuke berkelahi dengan Naruto seolah-seolah mereka adu baku hantam. Padahal hanya salah paham. Itupun terjadi karena isi kepala mereka yang sedang _error_.

Naruto _error_ karena panas terik matahari. Dan Sasuke yang _error_ karena Naruto yang mengancamnya akan menikah dengan orang lain hingga ia langsung berlari keluar dari rumah _calon_ mertuanya. Bahkan _apron_ masih melekat ditubuhnya hingga ditertawakan dan dianggap _nanny_ oleh semua orang.

 _Sial sekali!_

Sasuke menghubungi Naruto hingga ponsel Naruto berdering berkali-kali. Dan berkali-kali pula hanya nada tunggu yang Sasuke dapat tanpa ada suara sang pujaan hati. Sepertinya ini akan semakin runyam saja.

Sasuke bingung karena merasa bersalah. Naruto galau karena rindu dengan Sasuke setelah tiga hari tidak bertemu karena Sasuke yang harus membantu ayahnya mengurus pekerjaan. Dan salahkan Itachi yang tampan tanpa cela membuatnya harus menggantikan tugasnya karena dia yang sedang sakit _muntaber_.

Wajah pucatnya karena berkali-kali mondar-mandir keluar masuk kamar mandi benar-benar menyedihkan. Membuat Sasuke sebagai adik yang baik harus mengiyakan permintaan sang kakak. Dan setelah tiga hari tidak bertemu membuat Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengajak kekasihnya berkencan. Kemudian berakhir hancur berantakan. Semua kejutan yang ingin ia berikan pada kekasihnya benar-benar tidak bisa ia tunjukkan.

Dan malam ini Naruto tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Seperti seorang pengangguran yang selalu menatap ponsel berharap pihak perusahaan segera menghubunginya untuk penerimaan kerja.

Menyakitkan sekali. itu yang dirasakan Naruto. Ini sudah pukul sepuluh malam dan ia benar-benar tidak bisa tidur karena kesal dan kecewa pada Sasuke yang tidak berusaha untuk menemuinya. Ia tidak mau mengangkat telepon dari Sasuke karena Naruto ingin Sasuke menjelaskan secara langsung.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~HARUKO AKEMI~**

' _Mantan kekasih yang hilang datang. Ungkapkan besarnya penyesalan. Bagaimana dia menghancurkan aku. Per─'_

 _._

 _._

"Nada dering ponselku siapa yang menggantinya, sih?!" ucap Naruto melihat ke layar ponselnya yang bertuliskan Itachi dengan kesal. Dan kemudian menjawabnya. "Ya, Itachi _–nii_ ada apa?"

"..."

"Dimana Sasuke sekarang?"

"..."

Naruto mengangguk kemudian mematikan sambungan secara sepihak tanpa menunggu sahutan dari seberang telepon. Mengundang kebingungan dari Itachi yang dikira Naruto tidak mau mendengarkan permintaannya.

Naruto keluar rumah dengan sebelumnya meminta ijin pada ibunya untuk mengunjungi Sasuke yang sakit. Dan tergesa-gesa masuk ke mobil dan duduk di kursi penumpang, kemudian menyuruh seseorang untuk menjalankan mobilnya sedangkan ia mengenakan _seat belt_. "Ayo, Sasuke."

Naruto menepuk kepalanya hingga ia merasa seperti─ _ogre_ paling bodoh yang bingung memilih antara daging atau batu yang harus ia makan. Karena memang tidak ada siapapun disampingnya. Ia kembali buru-buru melepaskan _seat belt_ yang dipakainya dan keluar dari mobil untuk pindah ke kursi kemudi.

"Gah! Mendengar Sasuke sakit membuatku gila! Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan si _Teme_ bodoh itu hingga ia bisa sakit?!" ia langsung tancap gas untuk pergi kerumah Sasuke. Sepanjang jalan ia berdoa semoga Sasuke baik-baik saja. Karena mendengar Sasuke yang pingsan membuatnya khawatir setengah mati.

"Aku belum ingin jadi janda. Bahkan aku belum menikah dengan Sasuke dan Aku sudah jadi janda! Bagaimana bisa?! Sasuke, hiduplah seratus tahun lagi. Tunggu aku, Sasuke."

Sepertinya Naruto yang biasanya sudah kembali. Naruto yang mengoceh tidak jelas dan imajinasi liarnya yang membuatnya heboh sendiri. Tiga puluh menit kemudian ia sampai dirumah Sasuke dan langsung menghambur masuk kedalam. Dan disambut oleh calon ibu mertuanya, Bibi Mikoto.

"Loh, Naruto. Ada apa malam-malam begini? Kenapa tidak bilang mau berkunjung kesini? Dan... itu... Kau yakin kau tidak sedang mengigau, sayang? Kau mengenakan baju tidur dan sandal tidurmu beda hewan. Sebelah─itu ayam? Dan sebelah lagi rubah? Kau lucu sekali." Naruto mengecek pakaiannya dan kemudian ingin sekali rasanya ia memakai _koteka_ dari pada pakaian seperti ini.

"Sasuke dimana, bibi?" tanya Naruto setelah dirasa ia bisa melupakan rasa malunya.

"Dia ada dikamarnya. Sepertinya dia kelelahan. Entah seharian ini dia kemana. Apa dia tidak bersamamu, Naruto?" Naruto menggeleng kemudian pamit untuk pergi ke kamar Sasuke.

Naruto menapaki tangga dengan menunduk. _'Kenapa aku malah disini? Kenapa aku masih khawatir padanya padahal hubungan kita sudah berakhir? Menyedihkan sekali. Sasuke bahkan sudah memiliki penggantiku.'_

Ia sampai di depan kamar Sasuke dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang entah kenapa berkeringat. Kemudian mengetuk pintunya pelan.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **~HARUKO AKEMI~**

Sasuke yang melamun didalam kamar tidak sadar pintu kamarnya diketuk. Dia diam saja masih sibuk dengan apa yang harus ia katakan pada Naruto jika mereka bertemu. Atau tidak lagi? Karena Naruto bahkan sudah memutuskan hubungan mereka. Padahal seharusnya jika saja ia bisa lebih cepat menjelaskan pada Naruto tidak akan berlarut-larut seperti ini. Pengecut.

.

.

 **DUG...**

 **DUG...**

 **DUG...**

Pintu kamarnya digedor-gedor dengan brutal. Membuat Sasuke yang sedang kesal pada dirinya sendiri semakin merasa kesal. Karena ia pikir itu adalah Itachi yang sengaja meledeknya. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan bantingan yang keras kemudian berteriak.

"Mau apa kau, sialan!"

.

.

Naruto yang dibentak seperti itu terkejut kemudian melangkah mundur dengan wajah takut menatap Sasuke yang juga terkejut.

"T-tidak Naruto. Bukan. Bukan kau." Naruto kembali memaksakan senyum yang sama seperti tadi siang. Membuat Sasuke semakin merasa bersalah.

"Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke. Aku khawatir karena Itachi _–nii_ bilang kau sakit. Maaf kalau kau tidak suka aku disini. Permisi." Naruto melangkah pergi dengan air mata yang menumpuk siap jatuh. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia merasa begitu sakit. Lebih sakit ketimbang Sasuke yang mengobrol bersama wanita lain. Sasuke membentaknya. Dan ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Kau salah paham, ini salahku. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau menunggu di kafe yang berbeda, sungguh. Dan tadi aku kira kau Itachi. Dan wanita itu, aku tidak mengenalnya. Dan dia mendekatiku, aku tidak tahu dia siapa. Dan jangan putuskan aku, Naruto." Naruto tidak bisa berbalik untuk menampar wajah Sasuke karena Sasuke yang seenaknya memeluknya dari belakang. Sasuke yang bicara dengan awalan _dan_ terus-terusan membuatnya pusing.

Tubuh Sasuke terasa panas. Sasuke demam. Bahu kanannya terasa berat karena Sasuke yang menumpukan kepalanya disana. Pantas saja dia bicara tidak beraturan seperti itu.

Naruto mengelus tangan Sasuke yang hangat. Merasa kasihan jika harus marah pada Sasuke karena ia yang sedang sakit. "Sudahlah, Sasuke. Aku memaafkanmu. Kembalilah kekamarmu dan istirahat."

"Tidak mau." `Sasuke kekasihnya yang menyebalkan telah kembali, membuat Naruto menghela napas panjang.

"Ayo, kutemani." Sasuke tersenyum dan memeluk Naruto lebih kencang. "Sasuke, kau sakit. Istirahat dikamarmu." Naruto memaksa Sasuke untuk mengikuti langkahnya kekamar Sasuke. Jadi seperti Naruto yang sedang menggendong _Siluman Ayam Hutan_ yang masih memeluknya dari belakang.

Sasuke sudah berbaring dikasurnya sambil menatap Naruto. "Lepaskan tanganku, Sasuke."

"Tapi kau berjanji menemaniku."

"Lepaskan tanganku, Sasuke."

"Tapi kenapa, Naruto? Kau bilang kau memaafkanku."

"AKU MAU MENYIAPKAN KOMPRES! TUBUHMU ITU SANGAT PANAS! KAU DEMAM, _TEME_! JADI LEPASKAN TANGANKU, SEBELUM AKU MELEMPARMU KEDALAM KULKAS." Sasuke mengangguk dan melepaskan tangan Naruto.

Saat Naruto akan melangkah, sebelah tangannya digenggam Sasuke membuatnya menatap Sasuke lagi.

"Kau akan kembali?" Naruto mengangguk.

"Kau tidak akan pulang?" Naruto kembali mengangguk.

"Kau janji?" Naruto melotot marah membuat Sasuke kembali diam.

"Naruto."

Naruto berbalik, "Apa lagi, Sasuke? Kau cerewet sekali. Aku hanya sebentar."

' _Mungkin ini yang dirasakan Sasuke saat aku tidak juga diam dan menurut.'_ Batin Naruto nelangsa.

"Maaf. Aku cinta padamu."

Lihat wajah Narutonya yang memerah dan kemudian berjalan pergi dari kamar Sasuke. "Dia tetap rubah kecilku yang manis." Ucap Sasuke sambil melirik sandal tidur yang tadi dilepas Naruto. Kemudian mengernyit, "Kenapa ini hanya ada satu kepala ayam dan satu kepala rubah?"

Dadanya menghangat saat dengan narsisnya berpikir bahwa Naruto yang terburu-buru untuk datang padanya hingga tidak sadar dengan itu. Dan sepertinya Naruto mengenakan baju tidur tadi? "Hhh.. _Dobe_ tetap saja _Dobe."_ Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dengan lengannya. Entah karena malu atau karena demam.

 _Siapa yang tahu?_

.

.

.

.

.

 **~HARUKO AKEMI~**

Sepuluh menit kemudian Naruto datang membawa sebaskom air dan handuk. Lalu mulai mengompres kening mulus nan licin milik kekasihnya.

"Sasuke? Kau itu kenapa bisa sakit seperti ini?"

"Karena kau."

"Jangan melimpahkan kesalahan pada orang lain atas apa yang kau perbuat, Sasuke."

"Aku tidak."

"Hhh... Baiklah, lalu kemana kau seharian ini?"

"Dikamar. Kau?"

"Dikamar mandi."jawaban ini membuat Sasuke mengernyit membuat kompresnya agak bergeser.

"Setelah itu?"

"Aku kepantai bersama, Itachi _─nii_ pukul enam sore."

"Kapan kau pulang?"

"Errr... Sekitar pukul tujuh?"

"Bohong."

"Pukul sembilan sepertinya."

Naruto menjitak kekasihnya, "Kau pulang pukul sembilan karena pingsan! Kau kelaparan dan kedinginan. Kau ini _gembel_ atau apa?"

"Tidak ada _gembel_ setampan diriku."

' _Memang tidak ada, sih.'_ Batin Naruto mengakui. Lalu menatap Sasuke lekat dengan sebelumnya melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, "Sepertinya aku harus menginap dirumahmu, Sasuke. Ibuku tidak akan mau menerimaku pulang. Apa aku minta Itachi─ _nii_ mengantarku?"

"Tidak usah. Kau bilang saja pada ibuku kau akan tidur dikamarku."

"Tidak mau. Aku akan minta bibi Mikoto untuk mengijinkanku tidur di kamar Itachi _─nii."_ Kini Sasuke yang melotot horor kemudian menggeleng tegas hingga membuatnya kembali merasakan pusing.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Sasuke. Sudahlah kau istirahat sekarang. Aku akan ada dikamar sebelah."

"Tetaplah disini. Kau tahu? Aku merasa bersalah dan bodoh."

"Sudah seharusnya kau merasa seperti itu, _Teme_. Kau memang salah dan bodoh. Sudahlah, lain kali gunakan otak jeniusmu untuk menghubungiku dengan ponsel."

"Kau juga, _Dobe_."

"Iya, aku juga. Kau lelah, istirahat saja. Kali ini aku akan mengalah untukmu. Kalau kau mencariku aku ada dikamar sebelah. Gunakan ponsel, Sasuke!"

"Hn, Aku mengerti. Terimakasih, Naruto."

Kemudian Naruto berlalu dari kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamarnya pelan.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa ucapan Naruto seperti ada yang mengganjal dan sepertinya ada kalimat yang diulang dua kali. Tapi apa yang salah? Berpikir, ayo berpikir Sasuke. Gunakan otak setengah pemberian _Om Albert Enteng!_

" _... Kalau kau mencariku aku ada dikamar sebelah..."_

' _Kamar sebelah? Dilantai dua rumahku hanya ada dua kamar. Kamarku dan kamar...'_

"ITACHI! Tidak-tidak, kepalaku pusing sekali. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana?! Naruto.. dan Itachi.. Tidak tidak." Sasuke gusar, ia tidak bisa memaksakan bangun dan berjalan. Bisa-bisa ia akan pingsan bahkan sebelum sampai ke pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

Jahatnya Naruto, ia membohongi Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia tidur dikamar tamu disebelah kamar Bibi Mikoto dan Paman Fugaku. Ia tidur dengan nyenyak. Karena merasa masalahnya sudah terselesaikan dan dendamnya sudah terbalas. Sasuke yang menderita sepanjang malam karena memikirkan hal apa yang akan dilakukan Itachi pada kekasihnya.

 _Sasuke kembali melupakan soal ponsel! Terserah saja! Kau cocok hidup dijaman batu!_

.

.

.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa lagi di kisah cintaku dengan Sasuke─ _nyan~_ yang lain. Chuu~ nyam~ nyam~ nyam~"

 _Errr.. maaf sodara-sodara... Sepertinya Naruto mengigau._

 **~FIN~**

 _ **A/N :**_ _Entahlah, ini mungkin sequel lain dari fic Let Me, mengingat gimana absurdnya mereka disini. Aku cinta SfN! Kapalku berlayar dengan indah meskipun rasanya aku cuma sendirian~_

 _Nah cukup sekian dan terima review ^^ ups.. terima kasihh telah membacaaaa.._

 _Ketjup manis,_

 _ **Haruko Akemi**_


End file.
